


Candy cane

by PumpkinSpicedLattes



Series: The story of a fresh furball [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BAM THEY'VE GOT A NAME FOR THE KITTEN LET'S GO LADS-, Connor Deserves Happiness, Ficlet, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, No Angst, They both do-, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpicedLattes/pseuds/PumpkinSpicedLattes
Summary: "But…" Connor paused for a few moments, lightly scratching behind the calico's ears while he thought, "We need a name for her?"He fiddled slightly with the scratchy Christmas jumper he had received a few days ago from Hank. He commented occasionally on how uncomfortable it was, but Hank saw the tiny smile he tried to hide once, while curled up with the kitten, reading a book peacefully and softly patting the spoilt kitten."Well..maybe you can look at things for ideas?" Hank suggested.
Series: The story of a fresh furball [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Candy cane

**Author's Note:**

> *Just disappears for A full week*  
> HI I'M NOT DEAD-  
> This is a continuation/sequel ficlet thingy for one of my other dbh ficlets 'Blizzard' !  
> I was literally just shoving five candy canes into my mouth (PLEASE DON'T DO THAT, I WAS AN IDIOT, I REGRET IT LOL) and just went 'oh neat there's the inspiration!'  
> So I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Also! Happy holidays everyone! I wish you all a happy new year, stay safe! ❤
> 
> (P.S I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S READING PART 3 OF THE SERIES? AT LEAST IT'S DOING THAT FOR ME LOL, BUT JUST A THINGY THAT THERE'S ONLY BLIZZARD AND THIS FICLET SO FAR-)

Hank could barely keep a straight face as Connor listed off various names from a book, for the new member of their family.

"Willow?"

"No."

"Max?"

"No."

"Root-beer float?"

"Tempting," Hank pondered, "But no."

Connor set the book down beside him, scrunching up his mouth to the side in thought, his led occasionally flickering between yellow and blue.

The kitten, noticing that it hadn't been the centre of attention for more than a few minutes now, whined loudly, her mewling cries piercing through the thoughtful atmosphere.

Hank leaned over and gently lifted the calico furball, he walked over to Connor, and deposited her in the android's lap.

Connor startled slightly, looking up at Hank and raising a questioning eyebrow at the man. 

"Listen, son, don't stress about it, stressing doesn't do anyone any good." Hank commented, noticing the furrowed brow and the taut jaw the android had, though it faded away the more Connor kept petting the calico.

"But…" Connor paused for a few moments, lightly scratching behind the calico's ears while he thought, "We need a name for her?"

He fiddled slightly with the scratchy Christmas jumper he had received a few days ago from Hank. He commented occasionally on how uncomfortable it was, but Hank saw the tiny smile he tried to hide once, while curled up with the kitten, reading a book peacefully and softly patting the spoilt kitten.

"Well..maybe you can look at things for ideas?" Hank suggested.

Connor glanced quickly around the room, led flashing repeatedly as he looked for apt ideas. His eyes stopped at a box, filled with a pack of candy canes Hank had got while at the grocery store.

Hank glanced over at the box as well, smirking when he saw what it was filled with, "We could call her Candy cane?" He questioned, looking back at Connor.

Connor met Hank's eyes, speaking with 100% serious-ness, "It's perfect." He announced.

Hank chuckled slightly as the kitten meowed in agreement, "Candy cane it is. I'm actually getting kinda hungry, so I think I might take one.." He added thoughtfully.

"Lieutenant, you shouldn't consume too many of those." Connor suggested.

Hank took the box and grabbed two tiny candy canes from it, tossing one over to Connor while he unwrapped his own.

"A Candy cane for candy cane?"

Connor smiled softly.

"A candy cane for candy cane."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Thanks for reading, kudos comments and the like are appreciated! ❤


End file.
